


Tied to You

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Gabriel, Blanket Permission, First Kiss, Healing, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to You

There were more demons than they’d thought, and they were getting overwhelmed. Dean was dodging two of them, who were slowly backing him into a corner. Cas had managed to kill one, but there were three more coming at him. And Sam…

Dean looked over just in time to see a demon slash Sam in the gut. “No!”

A split second later there was a flash and a shrieking, thundering noise that made Dean cover his ears and wince. When it stopped there was no sign of the demons except a few smoking piles of ash, and Gabriel was bending over Sam.

Dean blinked. Gabriel had helped them out occasionally, but they hadn’t thought they’d need his help this time.

“Don’t you die on me, Sam Winchester!” Gabriel pressed his hands to Sam’s stomach, as his brother’s eyes drifted closed. “Damn you, don’t you dare die on me!”

Gabriel sounded desperate, and there were tears on his cheeks. A moment later he sighed and took his hands away.

“Is he…?” Dean began.

“He’s fine. Just unconscious.”

Gabriel picked Sam up bodily (and wasn’t _that_ all kinds of impossible) and suddenly, without even asking permission, transported the four of them back to the motel.

Dean glowered, but Gabriel had saved Sam and destroyed the demons, so he supposed he couldn’t complain.

He pulled back the covers on one of the beds, and Gabriel laid Sam down on it, taking off his boots and tucking the blankets in around him. Dean was momentarily annoyed that Gabriel was the one taking care of Sam, but he throttled it down.

“He’ll really be OK?” he asked.

“Yes. He’ll be tired, since I used his own body’s energy to heal him, but he’s not in any danger.”

The next thing Dean said was difficult, but he figured he owed it to him. “Thanks.”

Gabriel grunted acknowledgement, then asked, “Why didn’t you call me?”

“Dude, it was just a couple of demons. We could handle it.”

Gabriel snorted, then looked at Sam, and his expression darkened. “Great job there, skippy.”

Dean gritted his teeth, but the archangel was right, so he kept quiet. He expected Gabriel to leave after that, but instead he plopped down on the other bed, looking like he had every intention of waiting as long as it took until Sam woke up.

Dean sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed, Cas took the chair and they waited.

***

When Sam woke up, the first thing he registered was that he didn’t hurt, even though something told him he should. He did a mental inventory of his body, and couldn’t find any injuries, even though he was exhausted.

As memories began trickling back, he sat up with a cry, his hands on his stomach.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down!” a voice said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sam blinked at the figure standing by the bed. “Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What happened?”

“You were stabbed,” Cas put in from the other side of the room.

Sam looked down. There was a hole in his T-shirt, and it was crusted with dried blood, but when he lifted it, his skin was whole. “How…”

“Gabriel,” Dean replied shortly.

“He was here?” Sam looked around, but the archangel was nowhere to be seen. He stifled a flash of irrational disappointment.

“Yeah. He said you’d be exhausted and need to replenish your energy, so he went to get food. I only hope he doesn’t come back with Dunkin’ Donuts.”

Sam smiled at that, and cautiously swung his legs onto the floor. As he did, his shirt scratched against him. “Ugh. I need to shower and change.”

“You OK to do that on your own?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

“I’ll be fine.” He wobbled a moment as he stood up, but was able to move into the bathroom alright.

Still, by the time he’d finished his shower and gotten changed, he was ready to sit down again.

No sooner had he sat down than the door opened and Gabriel entered, carrying two Burger King bags and a drinks holder.

He stopped short when he saw Sam. “You’re awake!”

Sam smiled weakly. “Yeah.”

Dean ignored this exchange and opened the bags. He took out two sandwiches, handing one to Sam. Sam unwrapped it to find a chicken sandwich, as Dean tore into a double cheeseburger.

He finished the sandwich before he realized it, and Gabriel tossed him another. “You’re gonna be eating more than normal for awhile. I used your body’s own energy to heal you.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, for more than the sandwich. Gabriel brushed him off and pulled out an apple pie.

Gabriel handed Cas a burger and drink. Cas eyed them doubtfully, but Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “Eat,” and he unwrapped the sandwich and took a reluctant bite.

Dean finished his burger and grabbed two of the drinks, handing one to Sam. Sipping it, he found it was Dr. Pepper. Gabriel appeared to be drinking a large chocolate shake.

Along with the sandwiches and the Dr. Pepper, Sam polished off a large order of fries before he was full. Burger King wasn’t the healthiest stuff out there, and he knew there had to be better ways to regain his energy, but he was so hungry he didn’t care.

He slurped up the last drops of the soda, then nearly split his head in half yawning.

“That’s another thing. You need to sleep more,” Gabriel said.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon!” Sam protested. “And there’s still the demons…”

“Taken care of,” Gabriel said, something dark and dangerous in his eyes. Sam shivered.

“Get some sleep, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Fine, if you’re going to gang up on me,” he grumbled, and lay down again.

He was asleep almost instantly.

***

Over the next few days Sam ate his weight in food, and when he wasn’t eating he was sleeping.

On the fourth day he woke up feeling like his normal self again, which was a relief.

Dean and Cas were out talking to witnesses, Sam having persuaded them that he could be left alone for a few hours. Bored, he got out his laptop.

“You OK?”

Sam sighed. Gabriel had been…hovering. He wasn’t obnoxious about it, and if he was honest it was nice to have him show up with food right when he realized he was hungry, but it was getting annoying. “I’m fine. I feel normal.”

“Well then you must be sick,” Gabriel quipped.

Sam scowled. He’d expected Gabriel to leave, only coming back when they needed him again. The thought made him angry, and so he lashed out. “Why are you even still here? Why won’t you leave me alone?”

Gabriel’s eyes hardened. “I could, you know. I don’t owe you anything. I could be anywhere, I don’t have to hang around in shitty motel rooms and haul your asses out of the fire!” he snapped. “Maybe I should let you guys fight Lucifer on your own!”

Sam panicked. “I didn’t mean…”

“Really, why should I bother? It’s not like anyone even appreciates my help!”

Sam sagged. “You’re right, you don’t owe us anything. You don’t have to help us, and we shouldn’t expect you to. I suppose you can leave if you want.” He prayed not. If Gabriel left, the world was screwed.

Gabriel glared at him for a long moment, then sighed. “I can’t leave.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “You…”

He was cut off by lips against his own. Sam froze, then kissed Gabriel back. His arms came up around Gabriel’s shoulders, and one of Gabriel’s hands rested at his neck.

Gabriel pulled away, and rested his forehead against Sam’s.

“I can’t leave,” he repeated.

“I don’t want you to,” Sam realized.

Gabriel pulled away and looked at him for a long moment, then smiled.


End file.
